I dare you!
by BEthegreat
Summary: London dares Maddie to go on a date with Zack. During the date, Maddie's feelings for Zack turn out to be stronger then she thought. Two Shot :
1. Chapter 1

London dares Maddie to go on a date with Zack. During the date, Maddie's feelings for Zack turn out to be stronger then she thought.

----

"London. Why don't you call him?" Maddie asked.

Lance asked London out and she just kinda froze in place, not being able to answer.

"No way! It's too weird. Me dating fishboy? I don't think so." London replied.

"C'mon London. He can't be that bad."

"Oh trust me. He is."

"Ok why don't you just call him? It won't hurt anything. Give him a chance. Let him take you out." Maddie suggested.

"Ok. How's this? If I go on a date with fishboy, you have to go out on a date with Zack." she smirked.

"What!? Don't drag me into this!" Maddie exclaimed.

"But your dragging me into this date so we're even. Go on a date with Zack and I'll do the same for Lance."

"No way London. I'm not falling for it." Maddie crossed her arms.

"I dare you!"

"Fine! Just a little date. But when I reject him afterward, and he turns heartbroken, it's going to be all your fault." Maddie said, certain.

"I don't care. It's not going to happen anyways. Because I know you love him." London said, teasingly.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"London please. He's 14 and I'm 17."

"Ok whatever. I'll go call Lance and you go ask Zack out." London dialed Lance's number.

"Ugh. This is going to be so much fun, thank you London." Maddie said, sarcastically.

"No problem Maddie." She said, smiling.

----

Zack and Cody went down to the candy counter like they useally do, to buy some candy, and for Zack, to see Maddie.

When they got there, they were surprised.

"Where's Maddie? She's useally here.." Zack said.

"Yeah. That's odd." Cody agreed.

"Do you want to go skateboarding for a couple of minutes til Maddie comes back?" Zack asked.

"Zack you know I can't skateboard." Cody said, annoyed.

"I know. I just like rubbing it in your face." Zack smiled.

"Why don't we go to the movies instead? Doggy come home got two tails up!" Cody exclaimed.

"That's for babies!"

_Ding!_ Maddie came out of the elevator.

She saw Zack and Cody standing by the candy counter, argueing.

_Ok. Here it goes.._ She thought.

"Hey Zack. Hey Cody." She walked up to them.

They both turned around.

"Hey Maddie." The said in unison.

"Uh, could I talk to you for a sec Zack?" She asked.

"Sure."

"I gotta go study for our next test. I'll see you guys later." Cody said. With that, he left for the elevator.

"So Sweet Thang, what did you need to talk about?" Zack asked.

"Um I don't really know how to put this..."

"Just say it." Zack said.

"Do you want to...um, go out or something?" _Boy this is sooo awkward._

Zack's eyes went wide. "Like a date?"

"Uh yeah I guess."

"Your not kidding right Maddie? Your dead serious? You want to go on a date with _me_?" Zack was getting exicited.

"Yeah."

"I knew you'd see past the age difference! I told you it didn't matter!" He hugged her tightly.

Maddie felt terrible. She did't really like him like he liked her, yet he thought it was so.

_Boy is he going to be crushed when he finds out..Wait. He's not going to find out. Ever. I'll have to think about how to break the news to him. _

He let go of her. "When should I pick you up at? And where?"

"London's suite. She's going out with Lance so we're getting ready together. About about 7?"

"Ok! See you then!"

Maddie watched as he ran to the elevator.

She could hear Zack faintly yell "YES!" in the elevator.

----

"You happy now London?" She stormed into her suite.

"Did you ask him?" She wondered.

"Yes I did ask him. He hugged me saying how he's glad that I don't care about the age difference anymore and then after he left, I heard him yell "YES!" in the elevator. What am I going to do!?" Maddie cried out.

"Go on the date. Duh."

"No London, you don't get it. Zack's going to be so hurt after I say that I don't want to go on another date with him. I know him. He'll ask me out more then once for sure."

"Go out with him more then once then. Boy, smart people are dumb." London replied.

"London. I didn't even want to go out on this date! Do I tell him you dared me?"

"No! Don't tell him that! That's worse. Not to switch the subject but Lance asked me out and I said yes."

"Ok. Have fun with fishyboy. By the way, Zack's picking me up at 7 so I'll need to be ready by then." Maddie told her.

"Ok. Mine's at 6:30." London replied.

"We are losers aren't we?" Maddie asked, chuckling.

"You are but I'm not. Yay me!" She clapped.

----

It was 6:55 and Zack was due here any minute. London already left with Lance about 20 minutes ago. Maddie wished her luck.

"Oh great. I wonder where we're going. I really hope not to dinner. I'd rather watch a movie and walk around the beach instead. You have to act mature at the restaurant." She couldn't help but laugh to herself.

She turned on the radio to wait until Zack showed up. Fireflies by Owl City came on.

_I love this song._ Maddie thought.

_You would not believe your eyes._

_If 10 million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they fill the open air_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and...stare. _

_Knock. Knock._

_Zack's here._

She walked to the door and answered it.

Zack was standing at the doorway with a smile on his face, holding a little box.

He was very nicely dressed.

He looked at Maddie. She was wearing a light pink dress, which hugged her in all the right places. He was instantly amazed.

"You look..Wow." He replied, staring at her.

"You look pretty wow yourself." Maddie smiled.

"Oh yeah, I got this for you." He handed her the little box.

She took it from him and opened it.

It was a shiny bracelet that was made out of white gold and had diamonds and sapphires going all around it. It looked pretty expensive.

She looked up at him. He was smiling at her.

"Thanks Zack!" She hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy you like it Maddie. It's your birthstone so I figured it would work." He said.

She let go of him and smiled. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." He grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her along with him.

"Slow down Zack!"

"Nah." He said, teasingly.

They ran out of the hotel and down the street. Zack led her to a park.

"What park is this?" She asked.

"I have no idea." He laughed.

They walked over to a big oak tree.

Maddie felt her phone vibrate. She glanced at Zack. He didn't seem to mind.

She pulled it out. It read: 'How's it going? Ours is horrible! Lance showed up in a bathing suit, expecting me to show up in one too. Apparently he was gunna take us swimming. Hopefully yours is going better then mine is.'

Poor London.

I turned off my phone. I would tell her all about it later. Besides, it just started.

"Who was that?" Zack wondered.

"London." Maddie answered. He didn't need to know anything else.

"Oh. Do you need to go or something?" He asked.

"No. She was just telling me how her date with Lance is going." Woops..

"She's dating LANCE!?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Well Lance asked her out so I told her to accept it and yeah. It's only their first date so you can't really say that they are dating. Besides, Lance showed up in a bathing suit." Maddie couldn't help but chuckle.

"I should have thought of that!" Zack joked.

Maddie rolled her eyes, chuckling a little bit.

Zack took her hand and led her to a bench. They both sat down.

Before Maddie could do anything, Zack intertwined his fingers with hers.

A dozen of thoughts were going through her mind that moment. _You know. This isn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's a little awkward but that's ok I guess. At least this is going better then London's date. Poor girl. _

Maddie was drawn from her thoughts when she felt a tap on her arm.

She turned and saw Zack staring at her. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah. Why?"

"I said, do you want to go over to the pond for a second?"

"Sure."

Maddie got up and followed him to the pond. He pointed at a snapping turtle.

"You recognize him?" He asked.

Maddie gave him a funny look. "No I don't."

"It's that snapping turtle me and Cody took care of. Remember? We found him at the school yard and mom let us keep him for a day and then we decided to bring him here."

Maddie finally remembered. "Oh ya! Mr. Moseby 'kicked' him out of the hotel."

Zack leaned in closer to try and pick up the turtle. His foot slipped on a rock and he fell into the pond.

Maddie burst out laughing.

"Do you mind helping me?" Zack asked, putting his hand out.

Maddie grabbed his hand and the tables turned for her as Zack pulled her in too.

"Zack!" Maddie yelled.

Zack started laughing.

"That's not funny!" Maddie exclaimed, trying to get out.

Zack grabbed onto her foot and pulled her back in again.

"Zack we should get out of here before the turtle attacks us." Maddie said.

"Ok." Zack agreed.

They both crawled out.

"Well Zack, what do we do now? We're both soaking wet." Maddie said.

"Well let's go back to my suite to get changed. It's empty anyway."

----

Back at the Martin's suite, Maddie and Zack both finished getting changed. (different rooms, obviously)

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" Zack asked.

"Sure which one?"

"How about Monster Chiller Horror Theater?" Zack suggested.

"No way!" Maddie said, horrified.

"I was kidding." Zack chuckled at Maddie's reaction.

He shut his eyes, picked a random movie and put it on.

"What movie?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see."

_Half an hour later...._

The movie was really confusing to Maddie. Something about a spy? Zack seemed to understand it.

Maddie was trying hard to follow the story line. She didn't even know what it was about.

Her focus was ruined again as Zack snuggled closer to her. Before Maddie could react to that, he rested his head on her shoulder.

She couldn't help but to look down at him and smile. It was really nice having someone care for her the way he did.

Without thinking, she rested her head on his.

----


	2. Chapter 2

----

The next day, London came by the candy counter.

"So Maddie. How was your date?"

"Pretty good. We went swimming in a pond with a turtle, watched a movie and went for a walk in the park. How about you?" Maddie asked.

"It was horrible! He showed up in a bathing suit! I had to go to dinner with a guy in a swimsuit! The waiter offered Lance one of his shirts. So embarrassing! I never want to go on another date with him again!" London exclaimed.

Maddie laughed.

"But I'm glad that you had fun. I told you that daring you to go out with Zack was a good idea." London said proudly.

"You what!?"

Maddie and London turned around to see Zack standing there with a shocked expression on his face.

"Maddie. Is that true? You were dared to go out with me?"

Maddie could hear the sadness and anger in his voice.

Maddie managed a little nod. "I'm sorry Zack. I did have a great time though."

"I knew it was too good to be true. I knew you wouldn't like me back. I shouldn't have been so stupid." Zack said, holding in his tears.

"Zack. Please listen."

"No Maddie it's fine. I'm sorry you were forced to out with me. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

"Zack."

"This is the worst thing in the world! I'm so humilated! I'm hurt way more then you probably know Maddie!"

His sadness switched to anger.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't tell me the truth. I can't believe that you thought playing with my feelings is a funny game. I just can't believe you Maddie!"

"Zack! Just hear me out!"

"I don't want to hear you out! I can't believe that you lied to me this whole time. Last night meant everything to me. I thought you cared. I really did. It turns out you didn't. You just think playing with my feelings is being cool in front of your friends!"

"Zack! Please listen! I'm begging you!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Save it Maddie! You've now ripped my heart into a million pieces and I don't ever want to see you again! Ever!"

He ran to the elevator before Maddie could say another word.

London turned to her. "Boy, you are in trouble."

Maddie knew she was.

----

Zack ran into the suite, headed for his and Cody's bedroom.

"Hey sweetie. What's wrong?" Carey asked.

"Maddie's an insensitive JERK!"

He slammed the door, making both Carey and Cody jump.

"What's up with him?" Cody asked, flipping a page in his textbook.

"I'm not sure. You better go find out." Carey said.

Cody nodded and walked over to the door.

"Zack? Are you ok?"

"Go away Cody!"

"What happened Zack? Tell me."

"I don't want to talk to anyone! Can't you tell!?"

"I might be able to help you."

"How can you help me!? I spent all yesterday trying to impress Maddie on our date and it turns out that it was all fake! London dared her to ask me out! I knew she never cared about me! All she cares about is herself! I HATE her!"

Cody heard something smash in the room, followed by Zack crying.

Cody walked over to Carey.

"Zack tried to impress Maddie for their date last night. He took her out and found out this morning that it was all fake. Just a dare from London. Now he's all mad at her for lying to him. That's why he's upset. By the way, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. He just broke something." Cody said.

Carey sighed. "Well what am I going to do about the babysitting? I have to do my show tonight and if I get Maddie to babysit, bad things could happen."

"The only other option is London, but I don't know about her. She couldn't even make us grilled cheese last time." Cody said.

"Well I guess tonight will have to work out." Carey said, giving in.

"I'll just keep Maddie away from Zack." Cody said.

----

Maddie was super nervous for the babysitting at the Martin's tonight. She knew Zack wouldn't want to see her. At all actually. She didn't know why Carey asked her to babysit. Didn't she see how upset Zack was?

She knocked on the door.

Carey answered.

"Carey I'm super nervous. I know Zack's really mad at me. What should I do!?" Maddie cried out.

"Maddie calm down it's ok. I know it wasn't your fault. I'll speak to him when I get back and we'll find out what happened ok? Thanks again."

She left.

"Cody where's Zack?" Maddie asked, stepping inside, nervously looking around for him.

"In his room. I would not bother him if I were you. Believe me. I was the first one to witness his reaction."

"I honestly didn't mean to hurt him! London would only go out with Lance if I went out with Zack. So I did. I wanted her and Lance to get together because they were perfect for each other. I had a really fun time on our date and London came by me this morning and asked how our date went and told me about how her date failed. I told her that it went great and she said 'I'm glad that you had fun. I told you that daring you to go out with Zack was a good idea.' Zack heard her and he freaked out from there." Maddie explained.

"I see. One second."

Cody walked over to Zack's door. I know I'll regret this..

"Zack?"

"What do you want now!?" His voice had a hint of crying in it.

"Will you come out?" Cody asked.

"No. I might as well sit in here to rot and die!" Zack yelled. He broke out crying again.

Maddie felt awful. She's never seen him in so much pain before. She's never even seen him cry before.

"Zack, if you come out, it'll make you feel better. Trust me. Why don't we play Xbox?" Cody suggested.

Zack couldn't resist video games.

He opened his door and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He glanced over and saw Maddie looking at him with loads of guilt in her eyes.

He slammed his door again.

"I don't want to see her Cody! Don't you get it!? I HATE her! I hate her more then anything! Just make her leave!" He yelled.

"Zack I am so sorry! It wasn't right I know and I'm sorry!" Maddie pleaded.

"I don't care how sorry you are! You've already hurt me more then you possibly can! I don't want to see you ever again!"

"Zack! Stop being so silly. Please come out and talk to me. I have a good explanation."

"Oh I'm sure you do! Oooh this silly little kid likes me! Let's see what happens when I pretend to like him and then crush him at the end! It'll be super fun!" He yelled, sarcastically.

"Zack. Please." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Just go away Maddie. Go away and never come back here. Your not welcome here anymore. I hate you so much!"

Maddie's tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I gotta go Cody.*Sniff* I can't stay here right now."

She ran out the door.

----

Last night went horribly. Zack was so mad at her that she left the suite, crying. This was all her fault. She knew the whole dare was a terrible idea.

Ding!

She looked over at the elevator and saw Zack walking out of it, carrying his skateboard.

"Hi Zack." She said.

He ignored her and walked past the candy counter and out the door.

She was crushed. She really hurt him. She hurt him bad. After all the nice things he did for her. Danced with her at her prom, cheered her up whenever one of her boyfriends dumped her, treated her nicely every day. He even made the date two nights ago fun. He bought her that bracelet and he consitantly gave her compliments. He treated her like royality and she just treated him like crap.

She was so mad at herself.

----

3 days passed and Zack was still ignoring her! She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand him hating her.

After her shift she went up to the Martin's suite to hopefully get Zack to listen to her so everything could go back to normal.

----

"Well here goes nothing." She knocked on the door.

Zack answered it. As soon as he saw Maddie at the door he muttered, "What do you want?"

"Zack can we please talk? It's been 3 days. All I want to do is explain a few things. Please. You know I hate it when your mad at me." Maddie begged.

"Fine. Come in then." He muttered.

Cody glanced over. Good. At least he's talking to her now.

Zack silently walked into his bedroom with Maddie following him.

Maddie shut the door to his room and Zack sat down on his bed, not looking at her.

"Zack. I know your really upset about what happened 4 days ago and I'm really sorry. I should have told you from the beginning. The thing is, is that Lance asked London out. She didn't know what to say so I dared her to call him later right? She wouldn't unless I went out on a date too. She picked you. So I went on a date with you, while she went out on a date with Lance. I just wanted London to be happy. She always hooked me up with guys and I figured, I could do the same for her. I didn't mean for you to find out that it was a dare. You just showed up at the wrong time. But trust me, I would have told you. Just nicer.." Maddie explained.

"I just worked really hard on making it perfect for you...To find out it didn't mean anything to you, really hurt a lot Maddie..." Zack said, sadly.

"It did mean something to me Zack. It meant a lot of things actually. That night I realized that you're the only guy who's ever cared about me, who's ever done everything he could to make me happy. I thank you a lot for that Zack. This may be weird but I think I might be falling for you." Maddie admitted.

"This isn't funny Maddie." Zack said, annoyed.

"No I swear. I really might be falling for you Zack..."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I love you Zack Martin."

"I love you too Maddie. With all my heart. I really do."

With that Maddie crashed her lips to his. Zack started kissing back as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Maddie deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

About 10 seconds later, Maddie broke the kiss and smiled. Zack smiled back.

"I'm sorry that I said I hated you. I don't hate you. I love you. I love you a lot." He pressed his lips against Maddie's again.

Maddie and Zack were right. They were meant for each other.

----

THE END

You like it? Hate it? Let me know. I was bored of the stories that I'm working on so I made this short little twoshot :)

I wasn't planning on posting it on here but I thought why not? I worked pretty hard on it.

Hope you like it 3

~Megan

Btw sorry about the format of this chapter. The Microsoft Word on my laptop is expired and I had to use Notepad. 


End file.
